The Last Chance
by Screaming'Hallelujah202
Summary: Kairi loses one of her closest friends, who was also the guy she loved, zack was an adrenaline junkie and killed himself,Kairi wishes she can have one last chance to make things how they were suppose to be, then another guy comes along ...
1. Prologue

Chapter one ( prologue)

I knew how much he loved the adrenaline but i never thought he would go that far?

I always told him that he needed to be careful because there were loads of people who loved him allot, including me but i never said, i thought he would just laugh in my face.

But underneath i kind of knew he loved me back by the way he looked at me.

But we never had the chance to get together and talk things through, and now I'm unhappy without him around even though i thought i was unhappy before he died.

I just wish i had one more chance to stop him doing all of that stupid, pathetic, dangerous stuff, just one more chance that's it....


	2. feet on the ground, head in the clouds

Chapter two

"Kairi, are you out on the balcony! I need to tell you something." Shouted Naminé as she ran into my bedroom." You...Missed the... shooting star...!" she said out of breath from running from the garden up two flights of massive staircases.

"Yeah i did i wished." I looked up to the sky and put my hand on my heart and just, just prayed and prayed that it would come true. Naminé wouldn't understand how much i miss him, she just thinks i miss him because he was my best friend but of course she is too!

"So what did you wish for, dude?" Naminé doesn't quite understand the meaning of 'don't tell or it won't come true! She just thinks of it as getting everything she wants, i think i know what she wished for already, i just got to wait a minute....

"I wished that i would get everything i want! It's a pretty cool wish really isn't it?"She said whilst dancing around to jimmy eat world! Even though it's one of the slower songs.

"No not really considering there are other things needed more and what the fuck are you doing dancing around to a slow song?" i said to her whilst raising one eyebrow, some people find that totally weird! She just looked at me blankly and did a little 'ehegh' sound and flopped on my new double water bed!

"well i think it was an awesome wish, can we go now if you want to go?" she picked up her backpack and put my new blue and green double tongue converse on. I put my new paramore ones on and picked up my backpack too. We left for Zack's grave to water the flowers and put some new ones down, then Naminé says a little something considering he was one of her best friends too and they went out when they were like 12, then she goes to get some food and i stay for the next hour just talking to him.

"Okay lets go, mum were going out okay, yeah, bye." We ran out the door before my mum could give us a curfew!


	3. Maybe its Temporary

Chapter three

" I miss you zack, you made me feel special once not just as a girlfriend but as a friend, but i think i know someone who misses you more than me, which i actually thought would be impossible, but if you hadn't been an idiot and killed yourself you would be able to know how she felt about you, she doesn't really know i know that she loves you so damn much but I'm not too sure if i should just confront her, you know, just tell her that we still had a bit of a thing, i don't care if she loved you, she needs to know, i can't go on acting like it never happened, but the worst part is that i have to do it on my own, i just want to be in your arms right now." Naminé closed her eyes and cuddled the bear she bought with her, which she didn't think i saw.

I could see the tears streaming down her face, i just heard everything she said, but she doesn't think i knew, she knew, that's funny, considering i walked in on them having sex in my lounge. That upset me but i looked past it and turned a corner.

" Okay now i have to keep it together, and not let her see me like this, i bet i have panda eyes now, Ugh! Zack you do this to me every time, you stupid son of a bitch, oh my gosh I'm so sorry i love you really but you just annoy me okay, i gotta go now bye beautiful." She wiped her tears as i walked over to her, she quickly got up after putting the bear down on the grave, wiped her face and turned to face me.

"Awww, that's a cute teddy bear, where did you get it?" i asked her as she sniffed and picked up her backpack.

"Ummm, it was here when we got here didn't you notice it?" she tried to act innocent but i was having none of it!

"Okay Naminé, i saw you put it down there, i also saw it at my house, don't play me for a fool because I'm not okay, i know you had a thing with zack and i was fine with it until i walked in on you having sex in my own house! I don't give a shit whether you love or loved him because i do too and the way you have treated me like i was such a fucking twat was out of order, just go home and get your stuff because i don't want you at my house anymore, go, just go, Go now Naminé!" i didn't mean to be so harsh on her but she was out of place doing that to me, I'm not a fool and I'm not an idiot for loving my best friend.

She made a hasty exit and just ran to catch the bus that was just about to pull away.

"Zack, I'm sorry you had to hear that, and you think I'm right don't you?" i know he can hear me he is with me twenty four seven and i have him in my mind twenty four seven too.

"Just please hear me out, wait your not gunna interrupt me are you! But i need you to know i loved you and i still do just don't ever think i don't, wherever you are, i might just be talking to myself because i might be wrong about you being with me, you might be with Naminé all the time, but I need to stop her leaving otherwise she will be out on the streets after her mum threw her out, accusing her of making you commit suicide, her mum is a fucking nutcase!" I picked up the water I bought with me and the fresh flowers and put them down and watered all of them together, Naminé caught the bus so I have less time than I thought.

"I love you zack, shooting star wishes obviously don't come true do they? But if it doesn't soon then I will just kill myself to be closer to being in your arms, I wish you were here, bye."

I picked up my backpack and put the empty bottle of water back in there, I kissed the tombstone and ran for the next bus, I have to stop Naminé and apologize, and I think I was out of order.

A sudden gush of wind blew over his grave and made his flowers go everywhere but not very far? That was bizarre, I picked them up and put them back in nicely, I kissed the tombstone again and ran for the bus which just left the bus stop, shit I have to wait another half hour for the other one now, thanks zack, I will stay longer, but I can't miss the next bus.

I spoke for 23 minutes then got the next bus, it bought a lump to my throat as I watched the grave as I left, as I got further away from him.

"Naminé? Are you here? Have you left yet? If you have left the, I'm talking to myself aren't I? NAMINÉ?" I shouted as I walked into my bedroom which still smelled of paint a little, oh crap I think she has gone already I better go find her.

As I left I heard crying in my bathroom, she is in there...

"Naminé, Please don't cry, I'm really, really sorry, I didn't want to end our friendship like that." I knocked on the door, Naminé sounded like she had fallen over, but I think it was my bathroom window opening.

I banged on the door as hard as I could, until...

I got in but she wasn't in there, I was right it was my bathroom window.

I looked out and saw her talking to a really handsome blonde guy, I thought okay, she was just doing all of that to make herself get out easier....

"I'm okay Kairi, I will be back later, bye!" she shouted as she walked away, waving.

"Fine." I went back downstairs to get some Vanilla coke, when the handsome blonde guy knocked at my door, I know who that is, it's that dude Cloud from school, I don't really know him but he's kinda hot! I think he is here for something of Naminé's.

I answered the door and acted normal, I wasn't going to tell him how cute he was, his glowing blue eyes just hypnotize you.

"Hey, your Cloud right? I guess you're here for something of Naminé's?" I think he thinks I'm insane or something, that's the way he is looking at me, or he just likes the way I look at his eyes.

"No actually, I was just wondering , well c-could I come in?" I couldn't say no to them eyes, never could I!

" Sure, okay come on in, just go straight upstairs, my bedroom's not the first on the left, not the first on the right, or the second on the right it's the, third on the right! Kind of complicated but I think you will find it!" He laughed to himself and walked up the stairs.

I went into the kitchen to get the Vanilla coke I planned to get before I got interrupted

I went in the refrigerator and remembered a certain person beginning with 'N' had drunk them last night, all of them. Normal cokes it is then.

I got up the stairs as I heard music coming from my bedroom. It was Mayday Parade, and it was still breathing... That was Zack's favourite song, great a lump again on its way to my throat.

"Hey, ummm... do you mind if I turn this song off, it's just it was Zack's favourite song and it kinda upsets me a little bit." He quickly turned it off and then it was silent I felt the connection we had already...and I hardly know him, maybe it's just tension.

"So ummm, how have you been , I mean since Zack, passed away?" He grabbed my hand and gently pulled me to sit on my bed, kind of close to him, which I actually wasn't that against...

" I actually, ummm, miss him quiet allot, but I don't really like to talk about it that much, like I said before with the song, it kind of upsets me." I looked into his amazing blue eyes and the reaction he had with how I was looking at him was rather sudden,.

He pressed his lips against mine, I didn't react, until after it was a few seconds into the kiss, I wondered what the heck I was doing, but it felt really nice, I couldn't help myself, things are going too fast, he is now moving his tongue slowly around mine , maybe I should pull away... But it feels so, relaxed, not forced. As soon as it was over I looked to the ground and heard the sound of buttons being undone.

I am not doing anything with him I don't know him well enough and I'm definitely not ready for this... after the times with Zack, then when he, I'm not even going say it, but no I'm stopping it there.

"No Cloud I'm not doing that, I'm sorry but I'm not ready, not yet, sorry but no definitely not."

"Okay that's fine, I just thought you might want to, you know.." He did his buttons back up, then put his hand on my shoulder, pulled me to lay back, then he laid back, he moved sort of diagonally over the top of me and just kissed me again, I couldn't stop, what was wrong with me, I didn't want this, Okay maybe I did... he was more wild this time, more tongues, more neck action, then he tried undoing the buttons on the back of my top...

"CLOUD NO I TOLD YOU, please just stop now! If you're going to carry on trying this then get out right now." I sat up but my top was already undone, he was kissing down my back, yet he was still laid down, I stood up and did my top back up.

He just laid there and said "Okay enough is enough, I'm willing to wait for you, I'm not going to force you into this, we don't have to have sex yet, but you know, we can just physically kiss, it makes you feel better. Honestly it does!" he smiled and stood up too, he put his warm arms around my waist and kissed me more, I want to stop but I'm not going to stop myself because it does make me feel better. He was right, I put my arms around his neck and we just stood there kissing for about 5 minutes, then when he decided to stop, This time I wanted more, but I'm not going to, I'm going to ask him to leave before I can get dragged in by his smell, taste, the warmth in his body.

"Ummm, Cloud could you go now, I'm kind of tired and I haven't slept in a while so I'm going to get some sleep now...I'm not being rude or anything, but also to tell you the truth I don't want to get into anything else, even how much I want to, I actually don't so... maybe I will see you tomorrow, if you want to come round?" I smiled at him and he kissed me one more time, his tongue was basically down my throat, but I liked it so I poked my tongue through too...we stopped ' tonguing' and he gave me a cuddle and went home, well he went somewhere I don't know if it was home though!

I theoretically collapsed onto my bed and just lay there with my eyes closed, that was awesome. I enjoyed that more than I thought, but now I feel bad for Zack, I still love him but Cloud is drawing me in, big time!


	4. The Experience

Chapter Four

"Hello?" I answered my phone, it was cloud, at 8 in the morning...

"Hey! Can i come on over, i know it's early but i want to see you, badly!" he said and chuckled at the same time.

"Ummm, kind of early yeah, just come up the balcony way, or my mum will wonder who the heck you are, I'm staying in bed though, okay?" he said bye, i said bye.

I woke to cold body next to me... he is here, in my bed...

"hello." I said as I stretched my arms and turned around to face him, " Do you think we have rushed into things, I mean we haven't been going out long and look at the point we are at!"

"Maybe, maybe not? I don't care, nobody else knows that do they?" he smiled and put his arm around me, we talked for a while until the person who's name begins with 'N' came running up the stairs...I had to do something, she wouldn't keep her mouth shut she would also run down and tell my mum!

"Quick lets hide in my bathroom, she won't go in if I'm in the shower!" we ran into my bathroom and I put my shower on and locked the door, I needed a shower anyway, so while I'm here, I suppose I could have one, my shower cubicle is blurred anyway so it won't really matter. I got in the shower.

"Kairi? Where are you? Are you in the shower already? WOAH! Early bird!" Naminé sat down on my bed and started dancing around to Paramore's let the flames begin.

I got interrupted whilst I was smothering myself in strawberry shower gel as a naked cloud got into my shower with me, I nodded and smiled at the same time, he rubbed my shower gel in more and more until i found myself with my legs around his waist and him pressed up tight against me, I couldn't believe I was actually having sex with Cloud Strife in my shower...

I found myself feeling more relaxed by the second, Cloud has that effect, we were soaking, soapy, and in love, I didn't know why I was so in love with him?

I still love Zack and I always will but Cloud is just awesome.

Naminé banged in my bathroom door, we both jumped and sort of moved position so he was behind me? I got out of the shower and he just washed off after a little accident, i dried off and put a towel around my body and my hair. I unlocked the door and said to her to go away whilst i got dressed, which also gave Cloud time to get dry and get dressed, which in clouds words meant a little more time for us!

"Cloud, you can come out now, she has gone downstairs somewhere!" He ran out so quick I didn't get a chance to put my towel back on, he pushed me onto my bed, almost bursting it, and gently jumped on me, and he was off again, humping me like there was no tomorrow.

After we had finished and got dressed we just sat there kissing for an hour, I didn't have a clue where Naminé had gone and I really didn't give a crap!

She opened the door with a thump. She just stood there with her mouth dropped, we sat there and looked at her as if to say, yes? She came in and sat at my dressing table.

"So you two? You're a thing now then? After your little speech yesterday?" she smiled and walked out the door, "Bye no need to worry about me walking in I'm going to Denzel's house. She left and we just burst out laughing! We thought it was hilarious!

Then again we just laid there and talked, and then kissed and then talked and then we left for dinner at Louisrashjer after the famous chef Louis Rashjer.

We got home after about 4 hours, and Naminé was obviously still at Denzel's house.

"Do you want to? Ya know...do it again? I have different flavours now, you know 'protection'!" he pulled 3 out of his pocket and well i couldn't say no and at least it was safe?

He took off his shirt and jeans and i took off my skinnies and top, we laid down, him on top but he wanted me to, give him something to enjoy after he gave me something to enjoy, but I wasn't too sure if i wanted to or not because, i hadn't done it before, but he gently slid his finger up into my part and i couldn't help but squeal, not because he hurt me, because it felt really nice, i had never really experienced it before, he pulled out his finger and put his head down there, this felt even better and i didn't want to end, until he did end it.

He then climbed on to me and then we had natural sex again, but he was planning on more, different ways, different positions, and then the one i was dreading, the one where he wanted me to give him something, to lick his part, i didn't want to but the protection he used tasted like strawberry, and i like strawberry, then i went up to his face again, then it ended there, we fell asleep and I don't think he even asked to do anything else.

All I know it was hot and sweaty and really, really fun.


End file.
